Wedding Dress
by CheshireBear
Summary: ¿Qué harías por hacer feliz a la persona que más amas? ¿Podrías soportar el dolor de dejar que se casase con otra persona? / 6927 / Angst. / ·POV Mukuro. / Semi-songfic / TYL!


**Corregido y resubido.**

Un nuevo fic, para gozarlo y llorar con él. (?)

**Pareja:** **6927**, vamos, un **MukuroxTsuna**.

**Advertencias:** Pueeeeeees,** ninguna**.. xDD Es un poco así _drama_ pero ya está. ·w· Y **es TYL~** (_Ten Years Later_)

**Disclaimer**: Tsuna y Mukuro son de **Amano Akira** ·w·)/ *****_envidia_*****¬¬ (?)

**NOTA:** Si realmente quieres disfrutar del fanfic, escucha **a la vez** esto:

_[youtube] watch?v=AYw7eJYadco_

**y esto**

_[youtube] watch?v=4-tG7Mtabpc_

Eso sí, tienes que escucharlas las dos **A LA VEZ**, como música de ambiente. Y si la canción a piano se acaba, dale a _Replay_, lo importante es el **piano**, en serio. ·w·

_**¡Disfruta~!**_

* * *

><p>En realidad no entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto en tan poco tiempo, exactamente, en tres meses. ¿Por qué tuve que tardar tanto tiempo en cumplir una simple misión como era llevar un maletín de dinero? Por culpa de haber tardado tanto ahora tú...<p>

Cubro mi rostro con una mano, intentando ocultar mi dolor, mientras estoy sentado en la parte exterior de la iglesia donde te vas a casar con la chica a la que siempre has amado. Nunca quise darme cuenta de que tú amabas a esa niña que iba contigo al instituto. Nunca quise pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tú y yo.

Intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima, vuelvo a mirar la tarjeta que hace unos días me entregaste. En ella ponía unas palabras que se clavaron en mi corazón desde el primer momento:

"_Estimado Mukuro Rokudo_:

_Deseamos que asistas a nuestra boda..._"

Una punzada vuelve a herir mi corazón, ya destrozado. Entonces, ahí, en letras grandes y doradas, están dos nombres escritos.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada & Kyoko Sasagawa_"

Al volver a leer esos dos nombres que parecen estar unidos para la eternidad, me parece absurda mi presencia allí. Sería más fácil para mí irme ahora mismo de este lugar, ya que sólo estoy sufriendo. Nunca te gustó que tus compañeros sufrieran... Eso me hace esbozar una triste sonrisa mientras observo el suelo, perdido en mis recuerdos.

Cierro los ojos, dejando que unas finas lágrimas rueden por mis mejillas y dejo que los recuerdos del pasado fluyan por mi mente. Eso no hace otra cosa que lastimar más aún mi corazón, pero a la vez es satisfactorio refugiarse en el pasado, el dulce pasado.

Puedo verte a ti con tan solo quince años y una gran sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro. Esa sonrisa me deslumbró y, sin poder evitarlo, besé tu frente y seguidamente tu mejilla. Te quedaste tan sorprendido y avergonzado... Pero después dejaste escapar una risa nerviosa y cogiste mis hombros, agachándome y besándome tímidamente en los labios.

—_¿Mukuro?_ —Hundido en los recuerdos, incluso creo escuchar tu voz ya. Pero no es tu voz de niño, entonces...— _¡Mukuro!_

Alzo la cabeza sorprendido y miro hacia la fuente de esa voz tan profunda ahora que ya tienes veinticinco años. Me estás mirando extrañado y, antes de que puedas ver los restos de las lágrimas en mi rostro, me paso la mano disimuladamente.

—_Tsunayoshi._ —Te saludo e incluso intento sonreír, pero cuanto más intento extender mi sonrisa, más se humedecen mis ojos.— _¿No deberías estar dentro?_

—_Aún no es la hora._ —Miras hacia el suelo y después sonríes con un poco de timidez. Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.— _Además, estoy un poco nervioso..._

Miro hacia otro lado, no puedo aguantar mirarte mientras sonries de esa forma. No si no sonríes por y para mi. En cuanto ves que aparto la mirada, notas que estoy extraño. Sé lo que piensas por la forma en que me miras, tus ojos son demasiado expresivos. Esos grandes y dulces ojos color miel...

—_¿Te encuentras bien, Mukuro?_ —Preguntas con un claro tono de preocupación en tu voz, intentando encontrar mi mirada bicolor.

—_Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?_ —Consigo reunir el valor que me queda y te miro directamente a los ojos, aunque el dolor es insoportable.

—_Mukuro..._ —Repentinamente suspiras con una mirada nostálgica mientras me miras con intensidad, traspasándome con tus dulces orbes. Entonces todas mis defensas vuelan como simples hojas secas en otoño.

Aparto mis ojos de los tuyos, intentando romper la conexión que entre ellos siempre hubo e incluso retrocedo sin que lo notes. Qué demonios, tú siempre lo notas todo, olvido tu super intuición que te advierte siempre sobre mis movimientos.

—_Deberíamos hablar._ —Murmuras sin dejar de buscar de nuevo mi total atención.— _Sobre nosotros..._

Mi respiración se corta y mi corazón se hiela. Mis ojos, casi desorbitados, se vuelven a centrar en tu bello rostro, buscando una respuesta sobre ese _nosotros_. ¿Para ti hay un nosotros? Oh, para mi siempre lo habrá...

—_¿Nosotros?_ —Pregunto disimulando mi euforia y curiosidad. Soy un maestro de las ilusiones, aunque contigo es difícil ocultar algo.

—_Sí._ —Suspiras y tu seguridad empieza a derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes.— _Me casaré con Kyoko pero... es que..._

Las palabras se amontonan en tus labios, los cuales he saboreado cientos de veces tiempo atrás. Eres demasiado adorable y, ¿sabes qué? Daría todo lo que tengo y lo que soy por ti, por tu felicidad. Así que, con rapidez, tomo una decisión que hará que seas feliz en el futuro.

—_Tsunayoshi._ —La firmeza hace acto de presencia en cada una de las sílabas que salen de mi boca, deletreando duramente tu amado nombre.— _Te vas a casar. Así que ya no hay un nosotros, ¿entiendes?_

La decisión está tomada, por fin podrás ser feliz... sin mí. Intento que este dolor cese con la elección tan difícil que he decidido tomar. Sólo será trágico al principio, después intentaré olvidarte. Sé que tú también serás muy feliz con esa chica y que podréis tener unos sucesores a la altura de una familia tan importante como la Vongola.

Entonces, con tus labios abiertos ligeramente dejas escapar un leve jadeo mientras me miras desconcertado. Nunca quise hacerte llorar. En estos momentos, me odio tanto... Aun así, mi rostro sereno no cambia, la indiferencia que tan bien sé interpretar es muy útil en estos momentos. Aunque mi labio tiembla y por eso, lo muerdo con fuerza, hasta hacerme sangre.

Aún escrutas mi rostro, buscando algún detalle que te diga que es una broma de mal gusto, que en realidad no estoy cortando nuestra relación. Pero, al no ver nada más que seriedad en mis ojos, te giras y vuelves por donde has venido.

Lentamente, como si siguieras el compás del piano que suena delicadamente dentro de la iglesia, te vas. Sé que las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas aunque no quieres que sea así. He convertido el mejor día de tu vida en uno de los peores, pero en el futuro me lo agradecerás. Sólo tienes que ser feliz con Kyoko, ella te quiere.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste mientras veo como tus sollozos se hacen sonoros y meto las manos en mis bolsillos. Menos mal que aún no están los invitados en la iglesia... Mientras suspiro y veo tu silueta girando en una de las esquinas de la iglesia, topo con algo en mis bolsillos. Sé lo que es y una puñalada atraviesa mi ser, haciéndome temblar y derribándome por completo.

Saco una cajita de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo izquierdo de mis pantalones. La miro durante unos largos minutos, todos mis sueños estaban allí dentro, pero de ellos ya no queda nada...

Abro lentamente la caja y allí, entre un acolchado cojín, hay un precioso pero sencillo anillo de oro en el cual por dentro hay unas letras grabadas con precisión:

_M.R._** & **_T.S._

Las nubes con lluvia que cubrían el cielo empiezan a hacer su tarea y dejan caer las primeras gotas. Debajo del porche de la iglesia no pueden llegar a tocarme, así que decido salir y dejar que las gotas recorran la pálida piel de mis mejillas.

Vuelvo a mirar el anillo; pensé que quedaría perfecto en tu mano, en uno de tus preciosos y finos dedos... Ahora otro anillo iba a ocupar ese lugar.

Cojo la joya con sumo cuidado y la acerco a mi rostro para poder contemplarla. Entonces, las pequeñas y frías gotas también lo mojan. Cierro la mano, apretando con fuerza el anillo y, al notar la frialdad de este, las lágrimas vuelven a salir de mis párpados.

Será tan duro acatar la decisión que yo mismo tomé... Pero es por tu felicidad así que con eso me conformo. Vuelvo a abrir la mano donde está el anillo que nos iba a unir hasta la eternidad; lo miro por última vez y después simplemente lo dejo caer en el suelo mojado. La joya hace un ruido metálico al caer contra la fría piedra que hace el sendero hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

Miro al cielo una vez más, viendo la lluvia caer. Después giro la cabeza a ver la iglesia donde en una escasa hora te casarás. Sonrío y cierro los ojos. Se acabó.

Me alejo lentamente del edificio y meto de nuevo la mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Noto algo frío, así que lo cojo y, sin mirarlo, también lo tiro al suelo. Sé exactamente lo que es. Es mi anillo que va a conjunto con el que debería ser tuyo. Y así, logro despojarme de la última cosa que nos unía como amantes, aparte de nuestros propios corazones.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em> **;w;**

**PD: **No sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta, pero el título hace referencia a una preciosa canción de **Taeyang** en la que he _semi_ basado el fic. Escuchadla, os gustará :**3**

**Gracias por leer! ´w`)/**


End file.
